Tres Bodas y Eventos de por Medio
by lilithkiss
Summary: Oneshot -Solo faltamos tu y yo, nena- Verdes, con mención a los azules y rojos.


**Tres Bodas y Eventos de por Medio**

 _Editado 14.02.2016_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Butch x Buttercup -

 **OneShot**

.

.

.

PpG es propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

La luz tenue que proveían las velas hacían ver a aquel lugar como salido de un cuento de hadas. Aquellas pequeñas bolas de fuego junto a las interminables decoraciones de flores de tonalidades pálidas, enmarcaban aquel quincho de madera y hacían contraste con la profunda noche.

El ambiente era excelente, la comida era buena, Blossom no la había regañado en todo el día y el profesor parecía realmente disfrutar del evento, pero por sobre todo su hermana Bubbles, parecía vivir el día más feliz de su vida.

Luciendo un blanco vestido de ensueño, tal y como lo había querido desde pequeña, la más dulce y alegre de las Powerpuff Girls se había casado, había elegido como compañero de vida a su contraparte masculina, Boomer; de quien desde los 5 años esta perdidamente enamorada.

Buttercup observaba a la pareja bailar en medio de la pista improvisada con una copa de vino a medio acabar. _Realmente se ven felices_. Decretó mentalmente.

Sonrió involuntariamente y se bebió otro sorbo buscando con la mirada a Blossom. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado, quedando solo uno que otro amigo de la familia y un par de parejas que bailaban junto a los novios. Tras un breve escaneo la encontró bailando...

muy pegada...

...Al ruff rojo ?

 _¿Qué Demonios?_

Buttercup abrió los ojos de par en par, frotándose la cara, creyendo que lo que acaba a de ver era una alucinación suya.

—¿Acaso esos dos no se odiaban? —Aquella voz la conocía muy bien, pertenecía a su rival, su contraparte, su némesis y su ahora cuñado; Butch.

La puff lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, después de todo, ver a al Rowdyfuff verde arreglado y en traje no es algo que se vea todos los días. Odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre encontró a Butch el más atractivo entre sus hermanos, y hoy al verlo así, no puedo evitar quedar viéndolo más de lo debido.

—Tú también te ves bien Butternea— Le contestó el moreno guiñándole un ojo y sentándose a su lado — _Casi_ podrías pasar por una dama-

—Quien dijo que podías sentarte? —contestó la morena saliendo de su trance.

—Pero que desconsiderada eres nena, prácticamente acabas de violarme con la mirada, creo que _por lo menos_ me gane el derecho de sentarme junto a la poderosa Buttercup.

Aquella respuesta hizo que la puff verde soltara una risita y se alivianara un poco el ambiente, ya que después de todo, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls empezaran a llevarse... como decirlo... cordialmente.

A excepción de Boomer y Bubbles, por supuesto. Ellos ya había hecho las paces desde antes de llegar a la pubertad.

—Se ve felices— vociferó sus pensamientos la puff.

—Por eso se casaron, tonta— fue la rápida respuesta al que consideró un comentario sin sentido hecho por su contraparte.

—¿Es que hay algo de materia gris en tu dura cabezota? Idiota, a lo que me refiero es que realmente se ven... felices, ¿entiendes? Completa y absolutamente... felices — la última palabra la pronunció pausadamente dirigiendo la mirada a la pareja de azules.

Butch se encongió los hombros desinteresadamente.

—Bubbles ha estado enamorada de Boomer desde los 5 años... ¿sabías?- El moreno no dijo nada, sólo asintió y recargó la semi vacía copa que Buttercup sostenían en la mano —Tu hermanita trae loco a Boomer desde que tengo memoria— confesó

La morena, ocultó la sorpresa imitando el gesto anterior de su contraparte; limitándose a asentir y a servir vino en la copa vacía que estaba frente a Butch.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio cómodo, asimilando con inusual tranquilidad todo lo que llegara ante sus sentidos; la música, el sonido de las copas y cubiertos, los pasos cercanos a ellos, incluso el aroma del vino que bebían. En esos raros momentos de tranquilidad entre los verdes, era en los cuales Buttercup simplemente se dejaba llevar, bajaba las defensas y olvidaba quien es ella y quien solía ser él.

.

.

.

Una noche de Marzo tan calurosa como para hacer que la ropa se pegara al cuerpo, un par de súper humanos; una heroína y un ex villano esperaban ansiosos a su banda favorita subir al escenario.

Aquel club que Buttercup estaba segura, no cumplía ni con la mitad de reglas de higiene y seguridad, estaba repleto, tanto que no había caso en pretender tener un poco de "espacio personal" en un lugar tan compacto y saturado. Pulseras en distintos tonos fluorescentes adheridas a puños eufóricos se levantaban al momento en que el vocalista subió al escenario, mientras que el público se apretujaba más en el ya pequeño recinto.

Si había algo que molestaba a Buttercup inmensamente, era cuando la tocaban más de lo necesario, así que sin pudor ni restricciones, empezó a repartir codazos a quien quiera se le acercara demasiado. La puff verde estaba más preocupada en hacer que se alejen de ella que ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la banda en el escenario ¡y para colmo era su banda favorita!

¡Pero qué mala suerte le había tocado! Incluso había comprado los tickets anticipadamente.

¡Esto era una injusticia! ¡esto era una reverenda mier...

!

De repente dejo de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, para ser colocada sobre los hombros de alguien.

 _Butch._

—Tranquila nena, en este palco VIP nadie te molestará.

Siempre había sido una mujer de palabra y hechos, o mejor dicho de puños, pero esa acción la dejo boquiabierta. Hace un buen tiempo el ruff verde y ella habían aprendido a estar en la misma habitación sin querer asesinarse, es más; habían descubierto lo similares que eran e incluso se podría decir que eran buenos amigos...sólo que esta vez, era la primera en que el muchacho tenía un gesto tan.. _caballeroso_ con ella.

Aquella sorpresa del momento no vivió mucho, ya que la primera canción que la banda tocaría; una de sus favoritas, acaba de empezar haciendo que Buttercup se desconecte de cualquier función racional y levantara los brazos en el aire haciendo la señal de los cuernos con los dedos.

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! jaja ¡ _Uhhhh!_ y ahora viene la Rubia...— exclamaba Butch con un dedo apuntado a la pantalla del televisor y con una mano hurgando en una bolsa de papas fritas. Buttercup seguía la película en silencio, ignorando cualquier comentario que Butch agregara, hasta que sus ojos se maximizaron al ver que _"la rubia"_ se sacaba la ropa.

Esto era muy lejos de lo que suelen ser Las noches de película de bajo presupuesto de _Zombies y Ninjas._.

No, ¡el muy idiota de Butch se había atrevido a traerle una Porno! ¿Es que acaso este tonto no sentía ni el más mínimo gramo de vergüenza?!...No que Buttercup fuera una puritana... ni tampoco es como si fuera que nunca hubiera visto una, porque si ya había visto una, solo por mera curiosidad y solo una vez... pero ver este tipo de películas con su mejor amigo era algo definitivamente embarazoso.

 _La protagonista Femenina y el protagonista masculino estaban sobre la cama, uno encima del otro completamente desnudos besándose y gimiendo._ Un sonrojo de vergüenza emergió desde la base del cuello de la morena, subiendo a sus mejillas y llegando hasta su frente ¡se había puesto tan roja como el moño de Blossom!

Buttercup estaba tan incómoda, que hasta Butch se percató de ello y en un gesto para nada _usual en él,_ detuvo la película y apago el televisor.

—Ehm... la porno de Brick se coló en la caja de la película de hoy.

—¿La porno de Brick? —preguntó incrédulamente la morena sin voltear a mirarle la cara. No quería que la viera roja como tomate, nunca dejaría de molestarla.

—Sip— Contetó dándo énfasis en pronunciar la "p".

— _Sí_ , claro que sí.

La Puff verde se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, tomando los recipientes de gaseosas y papa fritas vacíos para arrojaros a la Basura.

 _Este idiota._

 _Seguro lo había hecho a propósito._

Necesitaba lavarse las manos, ya que odiaba sentir sal en ellas, así que abrió el grifo del agua cuando los vellos de su cuello se habían erizado a escuchar una voz tan cerca de su oreja derecha

—¿No me digas que la súper peleadora Buttercup se puso roja como un tomate solo por un poco de porno y encima del soso? — El moreno se apoyaba casualmente, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, su cuerpo y el lavabo.

 _Maldito Bastardo_

La burla estaba implícita en aquel tono rasposo en el que Butch había calibrado su voz, lo que la chica no esperaba es que con algo tan insignificante sus piernas le fallaran al volverse gelatina. El moreno notó la incomodidad de su amiga y tomó distancia, cambiando la expresión en el rostro; tornándolo serio.

"Butternena, el sexo es algo normal... incluso tú lo tendrás cuando alguna vez tengas un novio ...o novia "

Ante el comentario del ruff, toda la vergüenza e incomodidad que había sentido se disiparon y la puff verde volteó para apartarlo bruscamente y enseñarle el dedo del medio.

Ella ya había tenido novio y este idiota lo sabía.

—Sólo digo... — se defendía el moreno levantado los brazos en señal de derrota. Buttercup no dijo nada y Butch tampoco la presionó. En silencio le ayudó a juntar el resto de trastos que habían dejado en la mesita frente al sofá.

Como Buttercup tenía un estante repleto de películas, habían puesto que una que ya habían visto unas 10 veces , pero como era muy buena no les importaba. Repitieron los diálogos que se sabían de memoria y se gastaron bromas hasta que aparecieron los créditos en la pantalla. Al final de la noche, Butch se despidió y salió por el balcón, dejando a la puff verde incómoda por el comentario que había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

 _Sé que Butch solo bromeaba.. pero no deja de molestarme...sólo por que sea una marimacha, no signifique que me gusten las chicas._

.

.

.

Después de 15 minutos de buscar estacionamiento por fin encontró un lugar disponible.

Como necesitaba un nuevo par de guantes de boxeo, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al centro comercial. Saturado con niños, adolecentes y publicidades engañosas, era uno de los lugares menos favoritos de la morena.

La tienda deportiva estaba en el sector este, detrás de la juguetería y frente a una costosa tienda de diseñador. Para su inmensa suerte, no se encontraba cerca del patio de comidas, ya que ahí era donde la mayoría de adolescentes se reunían, temía que si los escuchaba hablar de tonterías más de lo necesario, los terminaría rostizando con su mirada láser.

A paso rápido y preciso, Buttercup se abrió paso entre las interminables tiendas y anuncios, diseñados para convencer de gastar de más a todo aquel débil de mente y bolsillo generoso. Al poco tiempo encontró la tienda que estaba buscando, y en ella los más hermosos y llamativos guantes verde manzana que haya visto!

—Los guantes verdes, los de la vitrina, me llevo esos.

Complacida, pagó por su compra y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Estaba casi por atravesar la salida cuando una tienda, algo pequeña y lúgubre, había llamado su atención. Era una de esas tiendas de ropa alternativa. En la vitrina estaba expuesta las más hermosa minifalda de cuerina negra que Buttercup había visto en su vida.

Ella nunca había sido amante de las polleras ni vestidos y mucho menos de las minifaldas, pero aquella pieza de ropa se robó su atención desde el momento en que la vio. Y no puedo evitar imaginarse a ella misma luciendo aquella prenda

...ni la expresión que Butch tendría en su rostro si la viera con eso puesto.

 _Mierda._

 _¿De dónde salió eso?_

 _¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que Butch pudiera pensar?_

Asustada por su tren de pensamiento, se alejó de aquella tienda, prácticamente corriendo hacia su auto

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sábado. La mañana había llegado y con ella la odiosa tarea de levantarse de la cama y no lo haría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, lastimosamente _hoy_ era absolutamente necesario levantarse.

Buttercup es una de aquellas personas quienes deben tener su sueño reparador de al menos 12 a 14 horas, quien quiera que haya dicho que sólo con 8 horas el cuerpo se recuperaba por completo, estaba absolutamente equivocado. A ella le gustaba dormir y todos estaban enterados de ello, además de estar al tanto de que si valoraban su bienestar físico, no debían tratar de despertarla.

Entonces, teniendo esa información en cuenta; ¿por qué carajos había alguien zarandeándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo?

—¡Buttercup, arriba Buttercup! A levantarse _¡Agh Buttercup!_ — escuchaba la voz de su rubia hermanita, quien al igual que ella ya había dejado de ser una niña de 5 años, ahora estaba bastante crecida, convertida en toda una señora, con una prominente barriga que la hacían ver aún más adulta.

—¡Bubbles!—la morena levanto una mano en señal de alto —No grites, me dejarás sorda y a tu hijo también. Ya me levanto— agregó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

La rubia ignoró por completo el comentario de su hermana y continuó —Apresúrate, el Profesor estará aquí en cualquier minuto y tu ni siquiera te has cepillado los dientes!

— _Shh, shh_ — ordenó Buttercup. —Ya te oí las primeras 50 veces.

Se levantó de la cama haciendo que _finalmente_ la rubia dejara de torturarla y saliera de su habitación ¡Por fin la había dejado sola! La puff verde se dedico a prepararse para la boda de su hermana mayor.

¿Quién diría que Blossom; la niña correcta, la chica líder y estudiosa terminaría casándose con aquel que _según sus propias palabras_ ; no se trataba de nada más que un delincuente de poca monta?

Brick definitivamente había cambiado con el correr del tiempo, pero en esencia seguía siendo el mismo ingerido había sido desde los 5 años. Habían momentos en los que Buttercup quería aplastar su cráneo contra el asfalto, así como habían momentos en que no podía dejar de apreciar lo bien se veía ruff rojo. No que le gustara el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, _¡bah!_ Nada que ver. Sólo que como toda buena fémina con los ovarios bien puestos, no podía dejar de apreciar un excelente ejemplar de belleza masculina. Después de todo, ella nunca iría por un Ruff... Además dos de ellos ya estaban "fuera del mercado" y ni aunque siguieran disponibles, Brick ni Boomer no serían su blanco. No _, frio + calculador_ y _tierno + tonito_ no eran su tipo.

Ella los prefería rudos y musculosos, altos, sexys y morenos, tal y como Butc-

 _Maldición._

Y sucedió de nuevo, como había sucedido desde hace un tiempo atrás. Se había vuelto en una mala costumbre y eso comenzaba a asustarla.

¿Desde cuando había empezado a ver a Butch como algo más que un amigo?

. . .

Al igual que la Boda de Bubbles y Boomer, esta "Boda Roja" como la había apodado el Profesor; era sofisticada, dejando bien en claro la esencia de sus dos anfitriones; Blossom y Brick.

Buttercup se había reencontrado con Robin, a quien no había visto en meses. Ambas estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido muy animadamente, se encontraban tan absorbidas en el momento que no se habían dado cuenta de lo alto que habían elevado la voz y de que sus carcajadas levantan alguna que otra ceja escéptica. Por supuesto que a Buttercup no le importaba si alguien se sintiese incomodo con su actitud, ya que no estaban haciendo nada malo, y si tanto les molestaba... la puerta estaba abierta.

Ambas continuaron con las risas y recuerdos hasta que llego el momento _"más esperado por las solteras"_ ; el lanzamiento del ramo.

—Oh vamos Buttercup, ¡será divertido! — trataba de convencer la castaña a su testaruda amiga de levantarse y tratar de agarrar _"el bouquet de la discordia"_ como lo había bautizado.

La puff verde se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados y negó con la cabeza —Esa cursilería no es para mí, además, no quiero casarme— Robin rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y desistió de sus avances, le asegurando que volvería en cuanto obtuviera aquel ramo. La morena quedó sola en la mesa, inspeccionando sus uñas y el centro floral que estaba sobre el centro. La chica prestaría atención a cualquier cosa antes que a aquella tonta tradición.

—Parecen _algo_ desesperadas—comentó una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Buttercup ni siquiera había levantado la vista, había visto a Butch al principio de la ceremonia pero no pudieron intercambiar muchas palabras ya que ambos tenían obligaciones importantes en aquella velada; ella como Dama de Honor y él como Padrino de Boda.

Y además lo había estado evitando... no que eso sea un dato relevante por supuesto...

—No parecen, están—agregó la morena al ver a dos chicas luchar por el ramo.

Butch soltó una carcajada limpia y se sentó a su lado, sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Lo encendió, tomo una calada y observó a Buttercup

— La rosa Blossy con mi querido líder y la linda Bubbles con el nenaza de Boomer; lindos mariditos se ligaron tus hermanitas Butternena— La morena asintió y se encogió los hombros.

Involuntariamente _ciertos_ pensamientos que se había prohibido volver a tener habían cruzado su traicionera mente, haciendo que la morena observara a Butch de reojo. Notó al moreno jugar con el humo que salía de su boca. Se veía que estaba en un humor... digamos juguetón y Buttercup conociendo a Butch como lo conocía, sabía que acabaría agregando alguna estupidez descomunal al comentario que acababa de hacer, lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado fue lo terminó diciendo.

—Sólo faltamos tu y yo nena.

.

.

.

Los RowdyRuff Boys habían formado parte de un programa de reformación de "Villanos con Poderes Especiales" el cual consistía en darles la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida a todos aquellos quienes no fueran considerados "verdaderamente malvados".

Los 3 ruffs se sorprendieron e incluso se ofendieron al quedar dentro de aquella lista, de "nenitas" como solían decir... pero con el pasar del tiempo comprendieron que travesuras de niños de 5 años; con o sin súper poderes no contaba como verdadera maldad.

Aunque fueron creados con el propósito de destruir a las Powerpuff Girls, nunca realmente llegaron a cumplir con aquella misión. No fue por incapacidad de hacerlo, porque ellos eran mas que capaces, la verdad radicaba en el hecho de que disfrutaban enormemente gastarles bromas de mal gusto, luchar con ellas, molestarlas, una y otra vez.

Tal vez no desde el principio cuando fueron creados por Mojo, pero luego de ser resucitados por HIM, las cosas cambiaron... antes de destruirlas, preferían más bien "jugar" con ellas. Las chicas provocaron en ellos nuevas _sensaciones_ , solo lo notaron a medida que crecían y maduraban. Llegaron a un punto al cual ver a sus contrapartes derrotadas desapareció de su lista de pendientes.

Eran muy entretenidas como para destruirlas.

Así que el día que cumplieron 12 años, el Gobierno de Townsville hizo contacto con ellos y les propuso aquella "rehabilitación". Por supuesto que se negaron al principio, pero tras la insistencia de las autoridades y las ventajas que les estaban ofreciendo (una casa, comida, ropa, video juegos!) un joven y astuto Brick convenció a sus hermanos y aceptaron el trato.

Claro está que tuvieron que dejar sus actividades delinquidas y de abusones de lado. Ingresaron a una escuela especial, ya que no pudieron ingresar a una normal debido a su status de villanos y al hecho que recién desde los 12 empezaban a recibir una educación formal.

Al ser humanos con poderes; algo temperamentales y traviesos, el gobierno sabía que aquellos hermanos no se quedarían por mucho tiempo sin buscar pelea o armar disturbios, así que como parte del trato, les ofrecieron trabajo. Como Los Ruffs estaban capacitados para llevar al cabo cualquier misión en la que un ser humano común no podría, les asignaron tareas especiales; como lidiar con otros supervillanos que amenazaran a Townsville desde las sombras o ser custodios de la Isla de los Monstruos. En síntesis, se habían convertido al lado de la ley, una especie de custodios de la ciudad... solo que no públicamente, como sus contrapartes femeninas.

Así que Butch, al igual que sus hermanos, siendo un agente del Gobierno tenía derecho a ciertas... _"ventajas"_ por así decirlo.

. . .

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a explotar cosas... o no sé, al campo de tiro, o tal vez a la Isla de los Monstruos?- Aquel tic en su rostro reapareció, dejando bien en claro lo ansioso que estaba el moreno —necesito algo de diversión nena!

Buttercup observó emocionada a su mejor amigo; hasta podía decirse que le brillaban los ojos

—Claro que sí! —exclamó levantando un brazo al aire. —¡Por supuesto que siempre estoy dispuesta a golpear algo, no por nada soy la luchadora más ruda del trío de Heroínas de Townsville!

Butch le asintió divertido antes de que dos destellos verdes cruzaron el cielo nocturno dejando a su desvaneciente trayecto indicar su destino; La Isla de los Monstruos.

. . .

Al Final de la noche ambos quedaron tan exhaustos que ni siquiera podían ponerse de pie. Butch y Buttercup permanecían tendidos uno al lado del otro, separados por la distancia de un brazo extendido y nubes de respiración agitada.

—Sabes nena, si alguien pasara por aquí y nos oyera respirar así, lo ultimo qué pensaría sería que estuvimos pateando trasero de monstruo, más bien pensarían que nos estuvimos portando mal — comentaba Butch con una sonrisa de lado. La morena lo miró de reojo y le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

—Tonto, deja de pensar en cosas sucias.

De inmediato Butch borró la sonrisa de su rostro. —Hace tiempo pienso en eso... es mas no dejo de pensar en ello, hay veces que te veo pasar y lo único que quiero es postrarte contra la pared y hacerte gritar mi nombre.

Buttercup le hizo una mueca de asco, creyendo que aquello era una pervertida y algo pasada de raya broma más —¡Butch, eres un cerdo!

El Ruff la tomó del antebrazo y la atrajo hacia él en un movimiento rápido y preciso tomando a la chica desprevenida. La besó ansioso y algo torpe, devorando aquellos deliciosos labios mientras la dueña se lo permitiera.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, Buttercup veía el rostro de su mejor amigo emplastado al suyo, apretando sus ojos cerrados con sus labios sobre los suyos. Paralizada y confundida no reaccionó ante el beso hasta que vio al muchacho separar sus labios de los suyos. Lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fue darle una golpiza pero las ganas de huir ganaron.

Estaba asustada. De ella misma, y de aquel beso que el ruff verde acababa de darle. Butch leyó sus intenciones y la retuvo. El moreno le dedico una mirada resignada y triste.

 _Es que acaso creía que jugaría con asuntos serios como ese?_

—Voy enserio nena— reafirmó. Sabía que Buttercup no le creería a menos que lo vociferara con todas la letras.

La puff verde se asustó ante la seriedad con la que le había dicho esas palabras. Quedando muda se limito a asentir con la cabeza, musitar un leve "déjame pensar" y escapar de allí lo más rápido que su súper velocidad se lo permitiera.

.

.

.

—Mierda. Mierda _¡Mierda!_

Estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

Acababa de terminar su turno en el trabajo y por fin podría volver a su desordenado departamento, pero para su inmensa mala suerte surgió un imprevisto y tendría que hacer horas extra.

Mierda.

Lo que necesitaba.

No sólo estaba con un humor de perros y ansioso a más no poder, también estaba más irritable de lo normal y todo por culpa de aquella puff quien lo había estado evitando como a la peste durante las últimas tres semanas. Ella dijo que lo pensaría, así que accedió a darle espacio y tiempo, lo malo era que tras tres largas semanas Butch estaba al borde de un colapso. Nunca antes una chica lo había puesto de esta forma, así que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

Creyó que esperar a que Buttercup se manifieste primero sería lo mejor, si la presionaba lo único que lograría sería alejarla de su lado.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente mientras que solo y en el frío se encargaba de un monstruo que iba encamino a Townsville. Aquella criatura con tentáculos y aliento de hielo era una buen adversario, pero ni siquiera una pelea mejoraban su humor en estos días.

Cansado de perder el tiempo, el Ruff verde atravesó a al monstruo, empapándose con entrañas y sangre verde en el proceso.

. . .

Cuando terminó de ducharse, se colocó una toalla por la cintura y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un poco de jugo y las sobras de comida rápida que había ordenado el día anterior cuando se percató que una luz en la sala estaba encendida.

 _Una luz que él no recordaba haber encendiendo._

Se acercó hacia donde provenía la luz, esperando ver a alguno de sus hermanos o a algún torpe ladrón que hubiera decidido probar suerte en su departamento, sin embargo no se topó con nada de eso. La encontró a ella parada en medio de la sala, visiblemente sonrojada y apretando los puños

—Buttercup.

La puff no emitió palabra alguna, se le acercó a pasos largos hasta quedar parada frente suyo, lo tomó de la nuca y con más fuerza de la que debía, chocó sus labios contra los del moreno. Lo besó con ganas, dejando fluir a todos aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez habían atormentado a sus pensamientos.

Butch sentía como un inmenso peso se le salía de encima.

Enroscó sus brazos a la cintura de la chica, disminuyendo más la ya corta distancia entre ambos, abrazándola con fuerza y respondiéndole aquel beso como Dios manda. Le beso los labios, siguió por su pequeño mentón y su mejilla hasta llegar a un oído y suspirarle un "Me gustas tanto que me asusta"

La morena le respondió besándole el cuello.

El ruff verde se atinó a sonreír e intensifico el trayecto de sus besos hasta dejarla tendida sobre el sofá de la sala. Buttercup extendió los brazos para que al moreno le fuera más fácil removerle la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Capa de ropa tras capa de ropa iban siendo descartadas al suelo, hasta que la puff verde quedó sólo con sus bragas y brassier puestos. La morena era la mujer más perfecta que había visto en su vida, y conste que ya había estado con muchas.

Buttercup se distinguía de las demás mujeres no solo por ser una súper humana y una Powerpuff Girl, sino porque cada vez se le hacía más claro que ella era la única indicada para él, no sólo por que fueran contrapartes, si no porque ella lo entendía y lo aceptaba.

Vulgar y torpe como era, _ella lo aceptaba._

. . .

Verla así, encima suyo imponiendo un ritmo constante a sus embestidas, con sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y sus manos usando como soporte a su pecho, Butch decidió que Buttercup nunca se había visto más hermosa.

Era agresiva y directa hasta cuando tenía sexo. Su pelo estaba desordenado, su piel estaba ruborizada y caliente, sus pechos se movían al compás de sus caderas y de su boca escapaban gemidos.

 _Jodidamente hermosa_

Para Butch, esta era la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido desde que perdió la virginidad, no solo porque ambos; al ser contrapartes y seres con súper poderes, estaban sincronizados tal cual cronometro haciendo que la experiencia sea aún mejor que con cualquier humana común con la que haya estado antes, sino porque estaba haciéndole el amor a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado.

.

.

.

Unos meses después, el día era domingo y la habitación en la que estaba recobraba forma y volumen a medida que sus sentidos despertaban, la luz que medianamente se filtraba a través de la ventana le permitía reconocer algunos objetos tirados y el desastre que habían hecho la noche anterior. Se despojó de los últimos retazos de sueño que aun quedaban en ella al observar con atención el "territorio prohibido" en el cual estaba.

La habitación de Butch.

Buttercup se frotó los ojos con desgano, tomó su ropa interior del suelo y se la colocó antes de ir al baño. Se aseó el rostro y se ojeó en el espejo; se podían ver ojeras y su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. De nuevo lo estuvieron haciendo hasta ya avanzadas horas de la madrugada.

Desganada tomo la pasta de dientes del estante, colocó un poco sobre su cepillo de dientes y al ponerla de vuelta en su lugar, otra figura apareció en el reflejo ¿Como apreció allí, sin que ella lo sintiera venir?! ni lo consideró, ya que sus boca estaba pegada a su cuello, bajando lentamente y dejando un trayecto de besos matutinos por donde pasaba.

A la mierda con todo si eso no la hacía sentir una explosión desde sus entrañas hasta la punta de los dedos.

La Puff se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el Ruff verde. Sus brazos circularon su cuello mientras que Butch la tomaba por la cintura y la colocaba sobre el lavabo, quedando parado entre sus piernas.

—Bueno Días— saludó antes de besarla suavemente. Buttercup le respondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Sus besos, que habían empezado lentos, se habían vuelto frenéticos, intensificados por la presión que ejercía Butch sobre sus caderas y el agarre constrictor con el que ella lo tenía entre sus piernas.

La Puff verde sabía que si dejaba que esto continuara, acabaría de la misma forma en que había acabado la noche anterior, así que juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del moreno haciendo que él, algo confundido, le dedicara una mirada extraña y retrocediera un paso.

Casi sintió pena por Butch al ver la mirada de cachorro atropellado que le había dado.

—Ya es tarde... Me tengo que ir.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería la morena.

Buttercup era extremadamente cuidadosa con su "relación" o como quiera llamarlo, Butch nunca se había tomado la molestia de ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sea que ellos tenían, lo único , de lo que si estaba al tanto era de todo el esfuerzo que la morena hacía por mantenerlo lejos del conocimiento de sus hermanas y su padre. Y eso le molestaba bastante.

—No quiero que te vayas— afirmó seriamente.

Buttercup suspiró pesadamente y contestó—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo... Blossom empezará con preguntas y la verdad que no estoy de humor para enfrentarla.

El moreno quedo en silencio mientras que Buttercup le daba un beso en la mejilla y se alejaba de él. Se vistió y salió por la ventana dejando una estela verde tras ella.

Estaba cansado de esto.

Estaba _jodidamente_ cansado de esto. El la quería, y la quería bien, no se trataba de una conquista más. Ella era la única con la que podía imaginar un futuro, como madre de sus hijos y la única que quería como esposa.

.

.

.

El profesor Utonium lo miraba intensamente, como diciéndole te voy matar. Estaba seguro el viejo científico lo odiaba.

Sus hermanos, por supuesto estaban presentes; uno con dos pequeños rubios en sus brazos y el otro con una pequeña pelirroja sobre sus hombros. También estaban presentes otros rostros familiares e incluso algún que otro funcionario del Gobierno. La Recepción no había sido en un lugar finamente decorado, ni a la luz de las velas como las bodas de sus hermanos, la novia no estaba vestida de blanco ni el vistió un elegante traje negro.

Pero a Butch no podría importarle menos.

Todo lo que le importaba estaba allí, tomando su mano y recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras el acariciaba aquel bulto en el vientre de quien a partir de ese día, tras varios meses de insistencia, por fin podía llamar esposa.

.

.

.

fin

-Comentarios?-


End file.
